falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fallout 3 Charaktere
Legende Die hier aufgelisteten Charaktere sind nach ihrem ursprünglichen Fundort gruppiert. Nur Orte mit mindestens zwei zugehörigen Charakteren haben einen eigenen Abschnitt. Charaktere der übrigen Orte können im Abschnitt "Verschiedene Orte" gefunden werden. Insgesamt gibt es 319 verschiedene Charaktere im Hauptspiel. |desc1 = Der Charakter ist von Beginn an tot. |symbol2 = |desc2 = Der Charakter erscheint nur in bestimmten Quests unter bestimmten Umständen. |symbol3 = |desc3 = Der Charakter ist unsterblich. |symbol4 = |desc4 = Der Charakter kann mit dem Mesmetron versklavt werden. |symbol5 = |desc5 = Der Charakter bietet ärztliche Leistungen an, z.B. heilen oder von Strahlung und Süchten bef reien. |symbol6 = |desc6 = Man kann mit dem Charater handeln. |symbol7 = |desc7 = Der Charakter kann Ausrüstung reparieren. }} Spielercharakter Hauptspiel Anchorage Memorial Andale Arefu Big Town Canterbury Commons *Die Ameisterin taucht nur als zufällige Begnung auf, wenn Der übermenschliche Gambit zu ihrem Vorteil abgeschlossen wird. Chevy Chase Zitadelle Dukov's Wohnung Falls Church Fort Independence Galaxy News Radio Girdershade Grayditch Jefferson Memorial Jury Street Metro Station Lincoln Memorial Little Lamplight Megaton Meresti Metro Station Northwest Seneca Station Oasis Paradise Falls Raven Rock Red Racer Fabrik Republik Dave Rivet City RobCo Fabrik Scrapyard Statesman Hotel Takoma Park Temple of the Union Tenpenny Tower Tranquility Lane (Vault 112) Underworld * Moira Brown ist nur in Underworld wenn der Spieler sich dazu entscheidet, im Zuge der Quest Die Kraft des Atoms Megaton in die Luft zu sprengen. Vault 101 Viele der Charaktere aus Vault 101 haben mehrere Base und REF-IDs, eine für jeden Abschnitt der Tutorial-Quests (wenn der Charakter 10, 16 und 19 Jahre alt ist) sowie bei der Rückkehr in die Vault in einer späteren Quest. Aus diesem Grund wurde Vault 101 in drei Teile aufgeteilt. Weil viele Sicherheitsmänner außerdem einen eigenen Namen haben, sind sie hinter den Kulissen generell aufgelistet. Dadurch könnten einige IDs falsch oder nicht aufgelistet sein. (Babyschritte / Erwachsen wird man schnell) (Futur Imperfekt / Flucht!) (Ärger an der Heimatfront) * Allen Mack ersetzt den Aufseher, wenn der originale Aufseher während Flucht! getötet wird. * Officer Armstrong ersetzt Officer Gomez, wenn dieser während Flucht! getötet wird. Vault 108 Warrington Station * Michael and Bessie will become merchants after moving into Tenpenny Tower. Variable Orte * Emaline only appears as a random encounter if the player betrays Sydney during Declaration of Independence. Sonstige Orte * Ant Researcher, Gibson, and Muffy are effected by a glitch where they will respawn alive after the first instance of them being found dead. Broken Steel Adams Air Force Base Holy Light Monastery Old Olney Underground Rivet City Sonstige Orte Mothership Zeta Mothership Zeta Operation: Anchorage Anchorage Rückgewinnungssimulation Außenposten der Ausgestoßenen Point Lookout Ödland der Hauptstadt Ark & Dove Kathedrale (Point Lookout) Villa Calvert (Point Lookout) Küstengrotte (Point Lookout) Verschiedene Orte The Pitt Ödland der Hauptstadt Downtown (The Pitt) Haven (The Pitt) Der Werkshof (The Pitt) Das Stahlwerk (The Pitt) Uptown (The Pitt) Verschiedene Orte Siehe auch * Fallout Charaktere * Fallout 2 Charaktere * Fallout Tactics Charaktere * Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Charaktere * Van Buren Charaktere * Fallout: New Vegas Charaktere en:Fallout 3 characters es:Personajes de Fallout 3 ja:Fallout 3 characters pt:Personagens do Fallout 3 ru:Персонажи Fallout 3 uk:Персонажі Fallout 3 Kategorie:Fallout 3 Charaktere